101dalmatianstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Walkies on the Wild Side
March 20, 2018 March 21, 2019 March 27, 2019 October 12, 2019 | run = 11 minutes | writer = Ciarán Morrison Mick O'Hara | director = Miklós Weigert | storyboard = Barry Reynolds | previous = All Fired Up (releasing order) Who the Dog Do You Think You Are? (broadcast and production order) | next = May Contain Nuts }} "Walkies on the Wild Side" is the 5th episode of 101 Dalmatian Street. It was the 6th episode to be released. The episode originally aired in Germany, France, and Belgium on March 20, 2019 and then aired in the UK a day later. Synopsis After Dolly teases Dylan for being too domestic, Dylan is determined to show her he can be wild with help from Fergus to show his inner wolf. Characters *Dylan *Dolly *Fergus *Dawkins *Sid *Big Fee *Dee Dee *Dizzy *Hansel (cameo) *Snowball (cameo) *Arabella (cameo) *Godfrey (cameo) *Dorothy (cameo) *Deepak (mentioned) *Diesel (mentioned) *Hugo (cameo) Plot The episode begins with Dolly and Dylan playing with Fergus the Fox in the park, using trash can lids to skim across the pond and the sky is really dark storm clouds as it will storm later on in the episode. Dylan is reluctant to do so, concerned about what is in the water, but Dolly nudges him in, causing him to be flung from the trash can lid and into the water. Dolly comments how Dylan is not as much of a nature boy as Fergus is (with Dylan insisting he enjoys nature as much as the next dog), but Fergus suggests that, with the right training, he can bring out Dylan's inner wolf. Dolly laughs, figuring Dylan has more of an inner Chihuahua, but Dylan agrees to take Fergus up on his offer. Dolly then realizes she is puppy-sitting alone now, but figures she can handle it. Fergus takes Dylan to roll in the flowers, jumpscare someone sleeping in the park, and chase pigeons, leading to Dylan getting chased by the pigeons himself. Back at the house, Dolly is playing with the other puppies, and while Dawkins suggests it is nap time, Dolly decides to take the other pups to the park. In the park, Fergus is teaching Dylan how to swagger, when Dolly arrives. Dylan asks how the puppy-sitting is doing, and Dolly tells him she is doing okay, before getting bundled on by the other Dalmatians. Fergus then takes Dylan to meet the Canal Crew, which consists of him, Sid the Squirrel and Big-Fee the Rat. Together, the crew go around the city doing bad things, such as Big-Fee running into a café and scaring the customers, or doing a ring & run on a cat lady who lives on a barge. After this, a thunderstorm is beginning as Fergus tells Dylan to take off his collar to officially make himself part of the Canal Crew, giving him the name "D-Dog". It begins to rain hard and thunderstorm when Dylan takes his collar off and his stomach growls, signalling dinner. Back in the house, Dolly is trying to feed the other pups. Dawkins advises certain requirements for each pup, but Dolly declares: "Eat what you want". Back with the Canal Crew, they see their meal ticket with people waiting at a bus stop. While Fergus, Sid and Big-Fee steal their food from the people, Dylan gives puppy-dog eyes to a human, who willingly gives him some of his burger. Lightning strikes and spooks Dylan. When Fergus questions this, Dylan claims that it's because the other pups are scared of the thunder, so he decides to check on the "World Wide Woof" to see how they're doing. Fergus also decided to check the "World Wide Woof" as well. At the house, Dolly is trying to calm the other pups, before she hears Dylan's message. Dylan suggests Dolly set up the thunder tent and check if she knows how to set it up. Dolly insists she does, but does not have much luck when she tries to do so. Soon, Dylan and the Canal Crew are sleeping under a bridge, but Dylan cannot get comfortable with the rain, wind and almost getting hit by a cyclist. He then notices the barge from earlier and poses as a cat to be let in (the lady in the barge is shortsighted, so she does not realise Dylan is a canine). Back at the house, all the other Dalmatians are concerned on where Dylan is, and Dolly goes to find him, leaving Dawkins in charge. Dolly wakes the Canal Crew up and they realise Dylan is not with them, so begin to search for him. Dolly soon finds Dylan in the canal boat, snuggling with a ball of string. Dylan admits he snuck on to the barge because he was cold, and Dolly admits that she would like Dylan to come home. Dylan is relieved, as he suspects he is allergic to cats. The thunderstorm then stops and the Barge Lady wakes up and starts the boat to set sail to Amsterdam. Dylan tries to get to the door, but the lady puts her glasses on to find that Dylan is actually a canine. While she is still okay with this, she thinks Dylan is a stray and tries to keep him on the boat, but he begins barking and acting crazy, allowing him to escape the barge. Fergus finds a trash can lid and throws it to Dylan, allowing him to ride it on the water. Dolly compliments Dylan on how wild his escape was, and Fergus suggests they now bungee jump from Big Ben, but Dylan asks for a rain check on that, feeling that 101 Dalmatian Street is all the wild he needs. Dolly gives Dylan his collar back as the Canal Crew head off into the city with the sun behind the very dark storm clouds. International release Names in other languages * Arabic: مجموعة الجامحين * Bulgarian: Дивашки приключения * Cantonese: 狂野酷狗 * Czech: Zdivočení * Danish: Dylans vilde færd * Dutch: Hondsdol * Finnish: Villiin luontoon * French: Hors des sentiers battus * German: Die Mutprobe * Hebrew: טיול על הצד הפרוע * Hungarian: Bátorságpróba * Italian: Lezioni di randagismo * Japanese: ワイルド・サイドを走れ * Mandarin: 狂野酷狗 * Norwegian: En tur ut på skråplanet * Polish: Spacer na dziką stronę mocy * Portuguese (Brazil): Passeio pelo Lado Selvagem * Portuguese (European): Passeio pelo Lado Selvagem * Romanian: Plimbare în sălbăticie * Russian: Дикая прогулка * Spanish (European): Un paseo por el lado más bestia * Spanish (Latin American): Una loca aventura * Swedish: Promenix på styva linan * Turkish: Yabanda Yürüyüş * Vietnamese: Sống kiểu hoang dã Trivia *This episode has a similar sounding title to an episode of 101 Dalmatians: The Series; "Walk on the Wild Side". *This episode gives further evidence that Dolly and Dylan are stepsiblings with Dolly telling Fergus that the two are not actually related. *According to Dawkins, Deepak only eats organic kibble, and Diesel requires extra vitamins in his. *This marks the first time that World Wide Woof has been referred to by name in the series. It’s also its second time being in use, the first one being Who the Dog Do You Think You Are?. *Dorothy is the only dog character to get a cameo appearance to not use the World Wide Woof, but she later on did use it in London, We Have a Problem. *The polish name for the episode, Spacer na dziką stronę mocy is referring to the dark side of the Force (in Polish: ciemna strona mocy), witch could be a Star Wars reference. *This is the first episode to air on a Wednesday, along with All Fired Up. *This episode might have been one of the first ones to be written, as the pilot episode might have been a prototype version of the episode as seen in the image above. **Differences inclued Dylan having a seemingly painted Bandit Mask across his eyes, and the Spider having a different pattern. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:A to Z Category:Dylan episodes Category:Fergus episodes